Una luz en mi oscuridad
by tsuki hogonake
Summary: La guerra ha terminado, Sasuke ha vuelto ha la aldea todo va bien excepto para Hinata que está destrozada con la muerte de su primo y Sasuke busca una nueva mujer para restablecer el clan Uchiha, ¿Sasuke y Hinata se cruzarán? Leer para saber.
1. Chapter 1

**CAP 1**

**Hola! **

**Bueno, este es un fic sasuhina y espero que os guste ya que he querido hacer esta historia durante meses pero nunca he tenido tiempo.**

**Disfrutar del fic!**

**POV SASUKE:**

Todos estaba bien, la guerra había terminado, había vuelto ha la aldea y me habían perdonado todo lo que había hecho y había cumplido todos mis objetivos menos uno, reestablecer el clan Uchiha. No sabía ha quién elegir como mi esposa, pero la verdad es que tenía que ser fuerte y parecerse ha mi madre y tenía que sufrir lo mismo que había sufrido yo y Sakura no era el tipo de esposa que deseaba tener, era mi amiga, vale, pero la verdad es que sólo la veía como una hermana y nada más. Las chicas en Konoha seguían enamoradas de mí y la verdad es que no entendía porque me amaban a mí después de todo lo que había hecho, eran unas superficiales.

Estaba en mi casa tranquilo echado en el sofá pensando en mis cosas cuando de repente llamaron ha la puerta y fui ha abrirla y me encontré con Naruto.

-¿Qué quieres dobe?-Le pregunté.

-Sasuke quería decirte que mañana sería el funeral de Neji Hyuga y como amigos que éramos tenemos que ir al funeral.-Me explicó y yo arqueé una ceja.

-Está bien iré por respeto.-Le dije.

-Vale gracias Sasuke, nos vemos mañana ha las 15:00.-Me dijo mientras se marchaba.

Cuando ya era de noche, me fui ha la cama sin cenar, no tenía mucha hambre y la verdad es que me daba pena que Neji hubiera muerto ya que había estado deseando pelear contra él, los mejores genios de nuestra generación luchando, no estaría nada mal. Ahora que lo pensaba Neji tenía una prima que se llamaba Hinata y estaba colada por Naruto y era la primera chica que conocía que no estaba enamorada de mí aunque nunca me fijé en ella, para mí era una chica más y punto nada especial, y había oído que era muy débil pero que había mejorado mucho ha lo largo de los años.

A la mañana siguiente, me vestí y me fui al funeral de Neji Hyuga. Al llegar, me encontré con todos los Hyuga y me encontré con que estaban Tenten, Lee, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Choji, Kurenai con su hijo, Kakashi y Gai consolando ha Hinata que lloraba si parar y todos iban vestidos de negro incluido yo.

Naruto se dio la vuelta y al ver que estaba yo fue hacia donde estaba yo.

-Me akegro que hayas venido.-Me dijo.

-Ya, bueno, fui porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer.-Le dije y él se enfadó.

-Sasuke acaba de morir el primo de Hinata que era como un hermano para ella, es nuestra amiga.-Me dijo y yo arqueé una ceja.

-Naruto, nunca hemos hablado.-Le dije.

-Bueno, pues deja de ser tan desagradable y ve ha darle su pésame por lo menos.-Me dijo mientras me arrastraba hacia Hinata.

-¿Sa-Sasuke-kun?-Me dijo mientras me miraba con sus ojos llorosos y su cara roja de tanto llorar y puse mala cara ya que odiaba esa cara.

-Oye, siento mucho lo de tu primo.-Le dije seriamente.

-Gracias.-Me dijo y volvió ha llorar y ahora sí que no la aguantaba.

Ha la hora de enterrar ha Neji, empezó ha llover y Hinata no dejaba de llorar.

Al acabar el funeral llovía mucho y Hinata permanecía de rodillas sin moverse y no quería entrar en casa, sólo permanecer ahí y nadie podía hacer que volviera.

-Oye Uchiha.-Me di la vuelta y ví que me llamaba Hiashi.

-¿Qué?-Le pregunté.

-Ya que has perdido un hermano al igual que Hinata podrías ir ahí y hacer que viniera ha casa.-Me dijo y yo cogí un paraguas y me dirigí hacia donde estaba Hinata y la tapé con el paraguas.

-Hola Sasuke-kun.-Me dijo llorando.

-Oye, ¿quieres ir dentro de un vez? Te vas ha resfiar.-Me dijo y no me contestó sólo siguió llorando.

-¡¿Quieres dejar de llorar?!-Le grité y ella me miró.

.-Oye mira, cuando mi hermano murió no lloré tanto así que, ¿por qué no dejas de llorar y vas ahí y sigues con tu vida?-Le pregunté pero ella siguió llorando y suspiré cansado.

-Mira yo creo que ha la gente que quieres le gustaría ver como te derrumbes y así que entra en casa antes de que te enfermes y deja de ser tam patética.-Le dije y ella se secó las lágrimas.

-Sí.-Me contestó.

-Vale, pues ahora vamos donde la gente te está esperando.-Le dije mientras nos íbamos donde la gente la esperaba y al llegar nos fuimos todos ha nuestras casas.

-U-Uchiha-san.-Me llamaron y me di la vuelta y vi que era Hinata.

-¿Qué?-Le pregunté.

-G-gracias.-Me dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

-Adiós, y tienes que ser mas dura si quieres dejar de parecer tan patética.-Le dije pero ella me asintió con una sonrisa y ya estaba desconcertado, ¿era idiota? ¿ acaso no veía que la había insulta?

-Hyuga, te he insultado.-Le dije ya que normalmente las chicas empezaban ha llorar.

-Lo sé, pero es verdad y tengo que ser más dura para ser más fuerte.-Me dijo con una dulce sonrisa y yo me fui ha casa.

No podía sacarme ha la Hyuga de la cabeza ya que era muy diferente ha las otras chicas era muy rara.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Bueno este capítulo es un poco corto, pero es para ver si os gusta mi idea y os agradecería que comentárais.**

**Hasta luego!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAP 2**

**POV HINATA:**

Seguía disgustada por la muerte de mi primo pero Sasuke me alegró un poco aunque sus palabras fueran duras.

Estaba dando un paseo, me venía bien tomar aire fresco para olvidarme la muerte de Neji por muy dolorosa que fuera. De repenteveo que hay un montón de chicas rodeando ha Sasuke y se estaba mirándolas fríamente así que se cansó cogió ha una y la tiró al suelo y se apartaron por miedo, todo el mundo le miraba con temor y se apartaba de él por temor y yo me quedé mirándole y él me miró fríamente y estaba muy asustada, tanto que no podía moverme.

-¿Te vas ha apartar de mi camino?-Me dijo ya que estaba interrumpiendo su paso pero yo no le respondí, estaba muy asustada.

-¿Me vas ha responder?-Me dijo pero yo seguía sin responder ya que su mirada me intimidaba demasiado.

-Y-yo…-Fue lo único que pude decir ya que las palabras no me salían.

-Si ayer te dije eso fue porque tu padre me lo mandó y no quería tener problmas con tu clan, no me caes bien, es más eres la chica más estúpida para mí.-Me dijo y no sabía que decir.

-Si no te vas ha apartar te empujaré como hago siempre.-Me dijo pero yo estaba muy asustada.

-L-lo siento.-Dije mientras hacía reverencia y apretaba los ojos con fuerza pero Sasuke pasó de mi lado y yo abrí los ojos y le miré como caminaba.

-No me vuelvas ha hacer enfadar Hyuga.-Me dijo mirándome fríamente y siguió su camino y yo estaba muy asustada no sabía que hacer así que decidí correr lejos, ya no me importaba nada, sólo quería estar lejos de Sasuke, me asustaba mucho, tenía mucho miedo de que me hiciera daño y aunque me hubiera ayudado con lo de Neji, no significaba que podía confiar en él.

Me cansé de correr así que paré y me fui ha un parque y vi como los niños jugaban y las madres jugaban con ellos y sonreí para mí misma, me encantaban los niños y estaba deseando ser madre además ese parque me solía traer mi madre cuando era pequeña. De repente vi que estaba Sasuke mirando ha los niños triste y me sorprendió, pero de repente tuve la necesidad de ir ha hablarle.

-¿Qué quiere?-Me preguntó tristemente.

-Me encanta este parque.-Le dije sonriendo.

-Ya.-Me dijo.

-Mi madre me solía llevar de pequeña.-Le dije.

-Tú sigues teniendo madre y yo no.-Me dijo y yo me entristecí.

-Mi madre murió cuando tenía 5 años.-Le dije y él me miró sorprendido.

-La mía antes de que muriera me solía traer aquí junto con mi hermano Itachi.-Me dijo.

-Yo solía jugar sola ya que las niñas decían que era rarita y recuerdo que las niñas solían rodearte y te daban regalos.-Le dije.

-Nunca jugabas con nadie estabas muy ocupada observando ha Naruto desde lejos.-Me dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Y-yo…

-Vamos Hinata, no finjas no hacía falta que le dijeras ha Naruto que te gusta, se notaba mucho.-Me dijo y yo me puse como un tomate.

-B-bueno…-Dije jugando con mis dedos.

-Eres muy rarita.-Me dijo y me sentí un poco mal.

-Oye, no lo decía de mala intención.-Me dijo.

-No tranquilo, si es que soy una rarita y es por eso que cuando era pequeña las niñas se burlaban de mí.-Le dije.

-Pues tu podrías haberlas llamado de todo ha esas estúpidas.-Me dijo y yo me reí.

-Es agradable estar contigo Uchiha-san.-Le dije.

-No me llames Uchiha-san llámame Sasuke.-Me dijo.

-V-vale Sasuke-kun.-Le dije y él me miró mal.

-Sasuke sólo.-Me dijo.

-V-vale Sasuke.-Le dije.

-Oye Hinata, perdona lo de antes, estaba enfadado porque esas acosadoras no me dejaban en paz y…-Me dijo pero le interrumpí.

-No te preocupes, todos tienen un mal día.-Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Eres demasiado amable.-Me dijo y yo le sonreí.

-Hacéis una linda pareja.-Me puse muy roja me di la vuelta y veo que es Sai.

-No somos novios.-Me dijo mal humorado Sasuke.

-Pues harían una linda pareja.-Nos dijo.

-Sai-kun, no haga e-ese t-tipo de comentarios p-por favor.-Le dije muy roja.

-Pues en mi opinión harías mejor pareja tú con Sasuke que Sasuke con Sakura ya que tienes mucho pecho y ambos tenéis características en común pero ha la vez sois el ying y el yang, ¡sois una pareja perfecta!-Me dijo y estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía que decir.

-Oye mira, no soy novio de Hinata y no lo seré nunca somos polos opuestos.-Dijo Sasuke furioso.

-Va le me voy.-Dijo mientras se iba.-Pero recordar que polos opuestos se atraen.-Dijo parándose y se fue y Sasuek y yo estábamos muy incómodos después de los comentarios de Sai.

-Y-yo ya me voy.-Dije.

-Sí, adiós Hinata.-Me dijo.

-Adiós Uchi… que diga Sasuke.-Dije nerviosa y me fui ha mi casa la verdad es que ahora entendía cuando Sakura y Naruto decían que los comentarios de Sai podían ser muy molestos e incómodos.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Bueno, está vez lo hice un poquito más largo y espero que os haya gusta y que comentéis.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAP 3**

**POV SAKURA:**

Estaba en el hospital ayudando ha Tsunade ya que después de la guerra había muchos heridos pero de repente entra Sai.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le pregunté.

-¿No crees que Hinata y Sasuke harían un linda pareja?-Me preguntó y yo estaba sorprendida.

-¿Qué dices?-Le pregunté.

-Bueno, harían una linda pareja y ayer los ví en el parque y pude ver que Sasuke sonreía.-Me dijo y eso sí que era una noticia para mí.

-Sai, yo ya lo he superado, así que deja de ponerme ha prueba.-Le dije.

-No te estoy poniendo ha prueba Sasuke se estaba riendo con Hinata.-Me dijo.

-¿Sabes que no me gustan tus mentiras?-Le dije furiosa.

-Pero si ahora están ahí.-Dijo señalándome y estaban tomando un helado y eso me parecía muy extraño ya que ha Sasuke no le gustaban los dulces.

-Les seguiremos.-Dije nos escondimos en un árbol y para mi sorpresa estaban Tenten e Ino en el árbol.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-Les pregunté.

-Lo mismo que tú, que Sasuke y Hinata salgan juntos es muy extraño.-Me dijo Tenten.

-¿Hay alguien más vigilando?-Les pregunté.

-Están Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, Naruto, Kiba y Shino, ¿y tú?-Me preguntó Ino.

-Tengo ha Sai vigilando.-Les dije.

-¡Se han ido ha tomar un café!-Dijo Tenten y estaban en una cafetería.

-¿Te ocurre algo Sasuke-kun?-Le preguntó Hinata. ¿Cómo que Sasuke-kun? Sasuke me ponía mala cara cada vez que le llamaba así, ¡por qué no le decía nada ha Hinata.

-Perdón, quería dedir Sasuke.-Dijo Hinata y eso ya me resultó más normal.

-Tú puedes llamarme Sasuke-kun.-Le dijo Sasuke y ya me resultaba todo muy extraño, ¿dónde estaba el Sasuke que cada vez que le invitaba ha tomar un afé me rechazaba? ¿Dónde estaba Sasuke que cada vez que le llamaba Sasuke-kun me daba una mirada llena de odio? Ese no era el Sasuke que conocía, se comportaba muy amable y era muy respetuoso y en sus ojos en vez de odio se veía felicidad, aquel no era Sasuke Uchiha que conocí.

-Lo que me pasa es que siento que alguien nos está siguiendo.-Dijo Sasuke y me temí lo peor.

-Utilizaré mi Byakugan.-Dijo Hinata y entonces ya sí que estábamos perdidos.

-¡Todo por tu culpa, has engordado tanto que Sasuke te ha visto!-Me dijo Ino.

-Tú no estás bien para hablar Ino cerda!-Le dije y nos peleamos, y caímos Tenten, Ino y yo del árbol.

-¿No os cansáis de hacer el ridículo?-Miramos hacia arriba y vimos que Sasuke y Hinata no observaban.

-Los demás, Hinata os ha visto así que ya no tiene mucho sentido que os escondáis.-Dijo Sasuke y todos salieron de sus escondites.

-¿Por qué nos habéis espiado?-Preguntó Hinata muy extrañada.

-Bueno, es que resulta muy extraño que Sasuke se lo pasara tan bien contigo ya que nunca ha sonreído tanto cómo contigo.-Le dijo Ino.

-Os lo diré mil veces si hace falta, no me gusta Hinata, sólo me la encontré y hablamos, nada más.-Dijo Sasuke.

-¡Lo sentimos!-Dijimos todos ha la vez.

-Creo que me iré ha casa.-Dijo Hinata.

-Te acompañaré sin que nadie nos siga.-Dijo Sasuke y se alejaba con Hinata pero por mucho que dijera que él y Hinata sólo eran amigo, sabía que había algo más.

**FIN POV SAKURA**

**POV SASUKE:**

Estaba acompañando ha Hinata ha su casa y notaba cómo los Hyuga me miraban ,al, pero yo los ignoraba, sabía que el clan Hyuga y el clan Uchiha no tenían una buena relación para competir quien era el mejor clan, pero ya ha nadie le importaba ha eso excepto ha los Hyuga, ya entendía cada vez que decía mi padre que los Hyuga son muy molestos, por eso nunca me relacioné con Hinata.

-Siento q-que estés i-incómodo Sasuke-kun.-Me dijo Hinata.

-No te preocupes, me lanzan esas miradas de odio novios celosos, padres furiosos de que su hija coqueteé conmigo o chicas con las que pasé una noche y nunca las llamé.-Le dije y pude ver en sus ojos su ingenuidad, era muy inocente.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Me pregunté.

-Me refiero ha que hice, bueno ya sabes…-Le dije pero ella seguía sin entenderlo.

-Sexo.-Le dije y ella se puso roja como un tomate.

-V-vaya…-Me dijo.

-Oye Hinata, si te sientes incómoda dejaremos de hablar de eso.-Le dije y ella asintió.

Más tarde llegamos ha casa de Hinata.

-Oye Sasuke-kun, ¿quieres pasar?-Me preguntó.

-Increíble, no has tartamudeado.-Dije sorprendido.

-A-anda.-Dijo.

-Ya has tartamudeado, bueno, sí pasaré.-Dije mientras entraba en su casa.

-¿Qué hace con el Uchiha Hinata-sama?-Le preguntó una sirvienta.

-Dale una taza de té.-Le dijo Hinata.

-Claro, por favor vega por aquí.-Me dijo y me llevó ha una sala donde me sirvieron té.

De repente, vi que una niña de pelo negro, piel morena y ojos blancos me observaba.

-¿Qué?-Le pregunté.

-¿Eres novio de mi hermana?-Me preguntó y yo puse mala cara, normalmente las niñas no eran tan directas.

-No.-Le contesté.

-A mi hermana no la entiendo, está enamorada de un idiota pero tiene ha Sasuke Uchiha en su casa y ni siquiera aprovecha la situación.-Me dijo la niña y me reí.

-Eres un emo-vengador, eso sí, como todos losUchiha.-Me dijo y puse mala cara.

-H-hanabi, deja ha Sasuke-kun en paz.-Le dijo Hinata mientras entraba en la sala.

-No te preocupes yo ya me iba, gracias por el té, adiós.-Le dije y me fui.

**FIN POV SASUKE**

**POV HINATA:**

Cuando Sasuke se fue le pregunté ha Hanabi que pasó.

-No pasó nadale pregunté que si era tu novio, que no te entendía por estar enamorada de ese idiota y que era un emo-vengador como todos los Uchihas.-Me dijo y la verdad es que Hanabi podía ser muy hiriente cuando hablaba.

-Hanabi, no puedes decir eso, mañana iremos ha su casa y nos disculparemos.-Le dije.

-Está bien.-Me dijo y me marchó corriendo ha su habitación.

-Hinata-sama Hiashi-sama le llama.-Me dijo un sirviente entrando y me fui al despcho de mi padre.

-Hola padre.-Le dije.

-Hinata siéntate.-Me dijo y así lo hice.

-He oído que Uchiha Sasuke ha estado aquí.-Me dijo y me temía lo peor.

-Sí.-Le contesté.

-No creo que sea muy conveniente que salgas con él.-Me dijo y la verdad es que me sorprendí.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**COMENTAR POR FAVOR.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAP 4 **

**POV SASUKE:**

Hoy era un día muy aburrido, no había nada que hacer más que quedarse tumbado en el sofá sin hacer nada hasta que de rpente llamaron ha la puerta y fui ha abrir y para mi sorpresa eran Hinata y su hermana.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-Les pregunté.

-Hanabi q-quiere decirte a-algo.-Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Siento haberte llamado emo-vengador.-Dijo de mala manera Hanabi.

-Está bien, mientras no lo vuelvas ha decir.-Le contesté.

-T-te hemos t-traído algo.-Dijo Hinata mientras me daba una caja roja con un lazo también rojo.

-Espero que no sean dulces.-Le dije y para mi alivio no eran dulces sino que eran omusubi con Osaka y tomate, mi comida favorita.

-¿Cómo has sabido que era mi comida favorita?-Le pregunté.

-M-me lo mencionaste u-una vez.-Me dijo.

-Cierto, bueno gracias y si queréis podéis pasar.-Les dije y pasaron hacia la sala de estar.

-Eres muy raro, mira que no gustarte los dulces.-Me dijo Hanabi y me mosqueé.

-P-perdona ha m-mi hermana e-es muy m-maleducada a veces.-Me dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Ya, no te preocupes.-Le dije.

-¿Queréis un té?-Les pregunté y ambas asintieron así que me fui ha la cocina ha prepararlo.

-¿¡Ya esta listo!?-Me preguntó Hanabi desde el salón.

-Enseguida.-Le grité y serví te té en dos tazas y las llevé al salón.

-G-gracias Sasuke.-Me dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-¡SASUKEEEE!-Me gritó alguien desde la calle.

-¿E-esa no es la voz de Naruto-kun?-Preguntó Hinata.

-Sí es verdad, iré ha ver que quiere.-Dije mientras me levantaba e iba hacia la ventana.

-¡¿Qué quieres dobe?!-Le grité desde la ventana.

-¡¿Qué que quiero?! ¡Habíamos quedado desde hacía una hora Teme!-Me dijo Naruto.

-¡A callar dobe!-Le dije.

-¿Queréis dejar de gritar?-Dijo Hanabi mientras iba hacia donde estaba yo junto con Hinata.

-Hinata, ¿qué haces aquí?-Le preguntó Naruto.

-N-Naruto-kun y-yo…-Dijo Hinata mientras se ponía roja.

-Estábamos hablando dobe.-Le contesté.

-Bueno, ¿vamos ha entrenar Sasuke?-Me preguntó Naruto.

-Si enseguida voy pero deja de gritar.-Le dije.

-Genial.-Dijo Naruto.

-Oye me tengo que ir con el dobe lo siento.-Les dije ha Hinata y ha Hanabi.

-V-vale Sasuke.-Dijo Hinata y salimos de mi casa.

-Adiós Sasuke.-Me dijo Hinata mientras se iba ha su asa.

-Oye dime, ¿qué hacía Hanabi y Hinata en tu casa?-Me preguntó Naruto.

-Que te importa dobe.-Le dije.

-Vale, no hace falta ser un borde, bueno vamos con los demás que nos están esperando.-Dijo Naruto y nos fuimos ha un restaurante y vi que estaban Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee y Sai.

-Ya era hora, llegabas muy tarde.-Me dijo Shikamaru.

-Ha estado con Hinata y Hanabi.-Les respondió Naruto.

-Eso lo tendría que decir yo no tu dobe.-Le dije malhumorado.

-¿Qué hacías con Hinata y su hermana?-Me preguntó Kiba.

-Seguramente estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales con Hinata.-Dijo Sai y Kiba y Naruto se atragantaron de lo que dijo y yo le miré con una mirada asesina.

-No.-Le contesté.

-¿Entonces con Hanabi?-Me preguntó y yo estaba ha punto de romperle la cara pero Naruto me lo impidió.

-No solo quería disculparse por el mal comportamiento que tubo Hanabi conmigo.-Les dije.

-Sería muy raro que estuvieras con Hinata.-Dijo Kiba.

-Nunca estaría con Hinata.-Le dije.

-Eso lo sabemos, además, su padre te mataría.-Dijo Shino.

-¿Por qué?-Le preguntó Naruto.

-El clan Uchiha y el clan Hyuga son enemigos.-Le contestó Shikamaru.

-¿Por qué son enemigos?-Le preguntó Choji.

-Tenemos rivalidad porque somos los clanes más poderosos de Konoha y discutimos sobre quien es el más poderoso aunque el más poderoso es el clan Hyuga solo que los Hyuga no lo quieren admitir.-Les dije.

-¡Eso es mentira!-Dijo alguien que estaba detrás de mí y me di la vuelta y ví que era la pequeña Hanabi Hyuga.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le pregunté.

-Ese no es el tema, los Hyuga somos mejores que esa panda de emos.-Me dijo Hanabi y los chicos se empezaron ha reír.

-Hanabi, ¿qué haces? No moleste ha Sasuke.-Dijo Hinata mientras entraba.

-¡Él ha dicho que el clan Uchiha es mejor que el clan Hyuga!-Le dijo Hanabi ha Hinata mientras me señalaba.

-¿Perdona? ¡Ella dijo que los Uchiha somos una panda de emos!-Le dije ha Hinata furioso.

-¡Pues no lo seáis!-Me dijo Hanabi.

-¡Pues los Hyuga no seáis una panda de afeminados!-Le dije ha Hanabi.

-Sa-sasuke…-Me dijo Hinata.

-¿Qué?-Le pregunté de mala manera pero mi rostro cambió al ver que estaba muy asustada y a punto de llorar.

-Hinata lo siento, no pretendía hacerte llorar.-Le dije suavemente mientras le acariciaba su cara y ella empezó ha llorar.

-Vamos, que te acompaño ha casa.-Le dije mientras le secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

-Gr-gracias.-Me dije y fuimos ha la casa de los Hyuga con Hanabi que me miraba amenazadoramente durante todo el camino, me parecía que no le caía muy bien aunque me daba igual.

-Gr-gracias p-por acompañarnos Sasuke.-Me dijo Hinata.

-No es nada.-Le dije mientras daba media vuelta la verdad es que la Hyuga me caía cada vez mejor.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**COMENTAR POR FAVOR**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAP 5**

**POV SAKURA:**

Estaba dirigiéndome ha casa de Sasuke, no sabía porque pero no podía olvidar aquella noche en donde el me hizo suya, el fue con el que perdí la virginidad el y yo fuimos uno y nunca olvidaría esa noche.

**FLASH BACK:**

Estaba en la casa de Sasuke y el me besaba mientras me quitaba la camiseta y yo estaba muy nerviosa, porque no sabía nada y tenía miedo de hacerlo mal y tenía mucho miedo de que nunca pudiera complacer ha Sasuke.

-Sasuke, ¿seguro que q-quieres h-hacer esto?-Le pregunté algo nerviosa.

-Mira Sakura, esto no significa nada, esto va ha ser lo más cerca que vas ha tenerme como novio, yo no te amo tu para mí serás como una chica más y nada más, no estoy enamorado de ti y nunca lo estaré, solo necesito ha una chica con la que satisfacerme y nada más, así que si quieres no lo haremos pero si lo hacemos no significará nada.-Me dijo Sasuke y la verdad es que sus palabras eran como cuchillos que se clavaban en mi pecho pero la verdad es que era la verdad.

-Esté bien.-Dije.

-Muy bien, pero no quiero que me vayas ha lloriquear, es un aviso.-Me dijo y ahí fuimos ha su habitación donde además de dolor sentí placer, era muy brusco y no podía evitar llorar pero era impresionante lo que sentí.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

No podía olvidar esa noche en donde Sasuke me hizo suya, era demasiado así que cada vez que lo veía veía ha aquel hombre que me desfloró.

Estaba en frente de la puerta de la casa de Sasuke y estaba muy asustada porque no sabía si quería verme.

-Tranquila Sakura.-Me dije ha mi misma y tomé el valor de llamar ha la puerta en donde ma abrió Sasuke sin camisa y no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco.

-¿Qué quieres Sakura?-Me preguntó y las palabras no me salían era incapaz pero respiré ondo y me calmé.

-Sasuke…por favor…-Le dije y empecé ha llorar.

-Mira Sakura, eres mi amiga, pero lo hice tambien con Ino y con Tenten y ha ambas les respondí lo mismo cuando vinieron ha mi casa con tus mismas intenciones, no significó nada.-Me dijo y cerró la puerta, estaba muy afectada y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, quería morirme así que salí corriendo hacia el bosque sin rumbo, pero tampoco me importaba ya nada me importaba pero de repentí, sentí que tropecé con alguien y caímos al suelo.

-Sakura-chan, ¿qué te pasa?-Levanté la vista y vi que era Naruto el que me hablaba y yo sólo le abracé fuertemente.

**FIN POV SAKURA**

**POV HINATA:**

Estaba dando un paseo por el bosque y vi que Sakura y Naruto se estaban abrazando y sentía como un gran parte de mí se rompía en pedazos, no podía explicarlo con palabras, era como si toda mi alma se desvaneciera no sabía que hacer en aquel momento así que me fui caminando despacio ha mi casa con la cabeza baja.

.-Hinata, ¿qué te pasa?-Me preguntó pero yo pasé de él y seguí mi camino pero él me cogió por el brazo, me tiró hacia él y me elevó el el aire.

.-P-para S-sasuke.-Le dije mientras intentaba que me pusiera en el suelo y me ponía rojo porque todo el mundo se paraba ha mirándonos.

-No hasta que me digas que te pasa.-Me dijo.

-Está bien.-Le dije y él me bajó.

-Lo que me pasa e-es que v-vi ha S-Sakura-cha y ha Naruto-kun a-abrazándose.-Le dije y volví ha llorar y Sasuke me ofreció un pañuelo y yo acepté y le di las gracias mientras me secaba las lágrimas con él.

-Mira, no creo que deberías seguir torturándote con el dobe, ese amor por él te está matando, si sigues así no acabarás muy bien.-Me dijo Sasuke.

-P-pero es que no es s-solo eso e-es q-que no p-puedo dejar d-de amarle.-Me dijo y noté que Sasuke estaba sorprendido, aunque nunca lo entendería, el amor que sentía por Naruto era real Naruto desde que era amiga de Sasuke no pensaba tanto en el pero eso no significaba que ya no estaba enamorada de Naruto-kun, ¿verdad?

**CONTINUARÁ….**

**COMENTAR POR FAVOR**

_**Siento hacer tardado tanto en hacer un capítulo pero es que he tenido muchos examenes, aunque os agradecería que me enviarais comentarios e ideas.**_

_**¡Adiós!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**CAP 6**

**POV SASUKE:**

Estaba en mi casa duchandome sin pensar absolutamente en nada, me sentía realmente bien cuando el agua caía sobre mi cara después de un duro ddía de entrenamiento, era una sensación maravillosa , había sudado mucho y estaba realmente cansado, lo ne hesitaba, hasta que oí que llamaban ha la puerta, me puse una toalla que dejaba el pecho al descubierto pero cubría mi entrepierna y fui ha abrir la puerta y vi que era Hinata.

-S-sasuke…-Dijo mientras se ponía muy roja yu empezaba ha temblar.

-Hola Hinata, ¿te encuentras bioen?-Le pregunté pero ella se desmayó en la puerta de mi casa.

-¡Hinata!-Le grité pero como vi que no me respondía la cogí en brazos y la llevé ha mi casa mientras la tumbaba en el sofá.

Al cabo de un rato, fue abriendo los ojos despacio y yo ya estaba vestido para que no se volviera ha desmayar.

-¿Q-qué h-ha pasado?-Me preguntó mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-Te desmayaste.-Le expliqué.

-G-gracias p-por llevarme ha tu c-casa.-Me dijo con una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-No es nada.-Le dije seriamente.

Pasaron los mnutos y ninguno dijo ni una palabra hasta que se me ocurrió algo que decir.

-¿Para que has venido?-Le pregunté.

-Tsunade-sama nos llama p-para un misión.-Me dijo.

-Está bien.-Dije mientras salía junto con Hinata hacia la oficina de la Hokague Tsunade-sama.

Llegamos ha la oficina de la Hokague y llamamos ha la puerta y entramos.

-¿Para que nos llamaba?-Le pregunté.

-Necesito que hagáis una misión muy importante.-Nos dijo.

-¿De qué se trata?-Le pregunté.

-Tienes que hacerte pasar por el marido de Hinata.

_**ESTO NO ES COMO UN CAPÍTULO, SÓLO ES PARA VER SI OS GUSTA LA IDEA DEL FUTÚRO CAPÍTULO, SI ME MANDÁIS COMENTARIOS LO CONRINUARÉ.**_

_**ADIÓS**_


	7. Chapter 7

** CAP 7**

**POV SASUKE:**

Todavía no me creía lo que acababa de decir Tsunade-sama, yo estaba muy sorprendido y Hinata estaba pálida.

-¿Me puede decir por qué tenemos que hacer eso?-Le pregunté muy molesto.

-Al parecer Sasuke es la viva imagen del hijo del hijo del señor feudal del país del fuego que se llama Tosino y Hinata es la viva imagen de su esposa que se llama Yuki.-Nos dijo Tsunade-sama.

-¿Y por qué necesita que nos hagamos pasar por ellos?-Le pregunté sin entender nada de esto.

-Porque seréis un señuelo, al parecer están intentando secuestrarlos y han dicho que se irán ha una casa en el país del agua cuando en realidad estarán escondidos en lugar seguro, vuestra misión, será atrapar ha los secuestradores.-Nos dijo y nosotros asentimos.

-Una cosa más, estaréis en un palacio con varias personas importantes que han venido ha pasar con vosotros 6 meses, tendréis que fingir en todo momento que estáis enamorados y dormir en la misma cama por si acaso.-Nos dijo y Hinata estaba muy roja, la verdad es que no quería compartir cama con Hinata pero era una orden.

-¿Qué recibiremos? Porque no pienso fingir que soy esposo de Hinata durante 6 meses sin recibir nada especial ha cambio.-Le dije y noté como Tsunade se molestaba, pero nos podía pedir que fingiéramos ser marido y mujer sin recibir algo ha cambio.

-Si lo hacéis todo al pie de la letra, os haré Jonins.-Nos dijo y ambos estábamos muy sorprendidos y no podía dejar escapar esta oportunidad.

-Acepto.-Le dije.

-Yo también.-Dijo Hinata con una dulce sonrisa.

-Muy bien, ahora veréis de los que seréis sus dobles.-Dijo Tsunade-sama.

-¡Ya podéis pasar!-Gritó la Hokague y las personas que aparecieron por esa puerta aparecieron una mujer que era completamente idéntica ha Hinata, solo que tenía un kimono azul celeste y sus ojos era azules cristalinos y y un hombre completamente idéntico ha mí, sólo que llevaba un kimono azul oscuro y tenía el pelo más largo sujeto ha una coleta baja.

-Estoy impresionada Tsunade-sama, son casi iguales que nosotros.-Dijo la esposa del hijo del señor feudal del país del fuego que se llamaba Yuki.

-Gracias, Yuki, ¿tu que opinas Tosino?-Le preguntó Tsunade-sama.

-La verdad es que no me esperaba que los encontraras, los llevábamos buscando durante meses y por fin los encontramos, estamos en deuda con usted.-Dijo Tosino el hijo del señor feudal del país del fuego.

-¿Cómo os llamáis?-Nos preguntó Yuki con una sonrisa y la verdad es que no solo su físico era casi igual sino que tenían la misma dulce sonrisa.

-M-me llamo Hinata Hyuga.-Dijo Hinata con un ligero rubor el las mejillas.

-Yo me llamo Sasuke Uchiha.-Dije seriamente y ha ambos les sorprendió que fuera el superviviente de los Uchihas, el traidor de Konoha y el que había ayudado ha acabar con la guerra.

-Bueno, les vamos ha entregar algunas de nuestras ropas que se tendrán que poner.-Dijo Yuki mientras nos daba una maleta con ropa dentro ha Hinata y ha mi.

-Chicos, mañana tendréis que coger un barco e ir al país del agua, pero esto no lo puede saber nadie así tendréis que no digáis nada y si preguntan les diré yo que os habéis ido ha una misión de poca importancia, pero tendréis que escaparos 1:00 am tendréis que escaparos en la noche sin que nadie lo sepa-Nos dijo Tsunade-sama y nos fuimos ha casa Hinata y yo.

Al llegar ha casa me acosté en la cama, en la cama y era muy temprano, eran las 18:00, perio teníamos que ir ha esas horas prefería estar freco.

**FIN POV SASUKE**

**POV HINATA:**

Eran las 00:30 am y estaba muy nerviosa, pero lo tenía que hacer si quería llegar ha ser Jonin así que cogí la maleta que me entregó Yuki y me escapé por la ventana de mi habitación y me fui ha la entrada de Konoha saltando de tejado en tejado hasta llegar ha la entrada de Konoha en donde estaba Sasuke esperándome con la maleta

-Hinata, ten este manto negro, nos ocultaremos en la noche.-Me dijo Sasuke y me la puse para después adentrarnos en el bosque hasta que era el amanecer llegar ha la orilla del mar en donde vimos una barca que cogimos para dirigirnos al país del agua.

Ya eran las 7:00 am y casi estábamos en el país del agua, y estaba muy nerviosa porque me preguntaba si mi padre estaría preocupado por mi o algo así.

Al llegar al país del agua, había muy poca gente por la calle y pude ver que el país estaba todo cubierto de nieve y eso me pareció precioso.

-Hinata, tengo un plano en donde dice que tenemos que ir hacia el bosque, donde uno ambus nos estarán esperando.-Me dijo Sasuke y yo asentí y nos fuimos al bosque saltando de árbol en árbol pero sin dejar de contemplar el hermoso paisaje nevado, casi nunca veía la nieve y esta era una ocasión única.

Llegamos en donde había unos ambús que nos esperaban.

-Vosotros debéis ser los dobles, os podéis cambiar en esa cabaña con uno de los trajes que se os entregaron.-Nos dijo y Sasuke y yo asentimos.

La primera fui yo y salí con un moño alto y un kimono blanco como la nieve. Despué fue Sasuke que salió con un Kimono negro que le sentaba realmente bien.

-La verdad es que sois su viva imagen.-Nos dijo un ambú.

-Os llevaremos ha donde está el palacio en donde os pasaréis los próximos 6 meses.-Nos dijo un ambú y nosotros asentimos y vimos que se acercaba carro hecho de oro que lo llevaban dos caballos de pura raza blancos y yo los acaricié y les sonreí.

-Hinata, sube al carro.-Me dijo Sasuke y yo me subí al carro de oro donde contemplé el maravilloso paisaje nevado, siempre me pareció que el país del agua era un país precioso y había estado muy pocas veces en él pero me gustaría ir ha vivir allí.

-Hinata, ya hemos llegado.-Me dijo Sasuke y cuando me estaba ha punto de bajar Sasuke me cogió del brazo.

-¿Q-qué pasa?-Le pregunté.

-Tendrás que evitar llamarme Sasuke y llamarme Tosino y yo te llamaré Yuki, además que ahora tenemos que parecer que nos amamos y tendrás que dejar de tartamudear.-Me dijo Sasuke fríamente pero a la vez con cariño.

-Sí, Tosino.-Le dije.

-Muy bien, ahora salgamos querida Yuki.-Me dijo con una sonrisa y yo se la devolví.

Al salir del carro pude ver que el palacio era muy grande, de color blacon al estilo japonés y nos esperaban unas 4 personas.

-Es un placer tenerlos aquí, mi nombre es Hikari y soy la esposa del señor feudal del país del Hieroo.-Me dijo seriamente una mujer rubia, de 40 años, con un moño alto, la piel blanca, unos ojos verdes, un pintalabios tojo y un kimono verde claro.

-Yo soy Tsubasa, el marido de Hikari y el señor feudal del país del Hierro.-Me dijo un hombre con el pelo castaño echado para atrás, unos ojos azul penetrantes, un rostro serio, de piel morena, de unos cuarenta años y un kimono gris.

-Yo soy Kokoro, encantada de conocerlos, y soy la esposa del hijo del señor feudal del país del agua.-Me dijo una chica de mi edad que parecía muy simpática, rubia, de ojos azules, con el pelo suelto y ondulado, con pecas, y un kimono rosa.

-Hola soy Tora, el esposo de Kokoro y el hijo del señor feudal del país del Hieroo.-Nos dijo un chico de nuestra edad, muy simpático de pelo rojo, la piel blanca y ojos verdes con un kimono azul oscuro.

-Yo soy Yuki, la esposa del hijo del pañis del fuego.-Les dije con una sonrisa.

-Yo soy Tosino el esposo de Yuki y el hijo del señor feudal del país del fuego.-Dijo Sasuke seriamente.

-Vamos ha pasar.-Dijo Hikari y nos adentramos en el hermoso palacio.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_**Comentar por favor.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**CAP 8**

**POV SASUKE:**

**Estábamos entrando en el palacio y pude ver lo maravilloso que era, era muy grade y estaba realmente sorprendido.**

**-Vuestra habitación está por aquí.-Nos dijo una sirvienta y la seguimos y pudimos ver una habitación enorme con un balcón, un armario, una mesa, una televisión gigante, unas rosas en un florero, una mesa de cristal, una cuarto de baño en donde había una bañera gigante, la verdad es que era una habitación preciosa.**

**-Espero que sea de su agrado.-Nos dijo la sirvienta mientras se retiraba y nos dejó ha Hinata y a mí solos.**

**-E-es realmente bonita.-Dijo Hinata.**

**-Si la verdad es que si.-Dije.**

**-S-será mejor que desempaqué las cosas.-Dijo Hinata.**

**-No déjalos, que lo hagan los sirvientes.-Le dije y ella asintió.**

**De repente, llamaron ha la puerta y ví que era una sirvienta.**

**-Señores, la comida está lista nos dijo y nosotros fuimos al salón donde estaban todos y pudimos ver que había un montón de comida y de la mejor calidad.**

**-Hola, vengan y siéntense con nosotros.-Nos dijo Kokoro y así lo hicimos y disfrutamos de la exquisita comida.**

**-¿Ustedes tienen hijos?-Nos preguntó Kokoro y Hinata se puso roja.**

**-No, no tenemos.**

**-Nosotros lo vamos ha tener, Kokoro está embarazada de 4 meses.-Dijo Tore pasando su brazo por el hombro de su esposo con una cara sonriente.**

**-¿Y ustedes?-Le preguntó Kokoro ha Tsubasa y Hikari.**

**-Nosotros tenemos 5 hijos.-Nos dijo Hikari seriamente.**

**-Valla, debe ser maravilloso.-Dijo Kokoro con una amplia sonrisa.**

**-No está mal.-Dijo Tsubasa seriamente.**

**-Nosotros estamos muy nerviosos y creo que será lo mejor que nos va ha pasar en la vida.-Dijo Kokoro.**

**-No entiendo ha esta generación, yo nunca tocaría ha mi marido en público, y no llevaría ese escote señorita.-Dijo Hikari y Kokoro se sonrojó y se tapo su escote avergonzada.**

**-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos ha dormir, ya es tarde.-Dijo Tsubasa y nos fuimos ha nuestras habitaciones.**

**Cuando llegamos ha nuestras habitaciones Hinata cogió el pijama y se lo puso en el baño mientras yo cogí el pijama que consistía en una camisay un pantalón azul claro.**

**-¿Hinata estás lista?-Le pregunté.**

**-S-sí.-Dijo y de repente me quedé atónico ya que estaba con un vestido blanco corto y con mucho escote que realzaba su pecho que era enorme.**

**-Hinata…-Dije y noté como mi pene sufría una erección.**

**-S-sí.-Dijo y se fu ha acostarse en la cama lo más apartado de mí posible y yo hice lo mismo, quería evitar estar cerca de ella.**

**Ala mañana siguiente, noté como si alguien estuviera encima de mí y pude ver que era Hinata y ella se despertó encima de mí y me miró completamente rojo e inmóvil justo encima de mi pene.**

**-Oye jóvenes deberían despertarse de una vez.-Dijo Tsubasa mientras entraba junto con Hikari, Tora y Kokoro que se quedaron mirándonos completamente sorprendidos y Hinata estaba a punto de desmayarse.**

**-Creo que les interrumpimos.-Dijo Kokoro mirándonos con un ligero rubor el las mejillas.**

**-Y-yo…-Dijo Hinata.**

**-Es mi esposa, creo que necesitamos um poco de intimidad, ¿no les parece?-Dije molesto pero en realidad la situación me divertía.**

**-Lo sentimos.-Dijo Kokoro cerrando la puerta.**

**-¿Por qué les has dicho eso?-Preguntó Hinata muy roja.**

**-Así aprenderán ha llamar ha la puerta antes de entrar.-Le dijo.**

**-Pero ha sido vergonzoso.-Me dijo Hinata muy roja.**

**-¿Te vas ha quitar alguna ver de encima o quieres que lo hagamos?-Le pregunté con una sonrisa de picardía y ella se apartó muy roja.**

**-Bueno será mejor que nos vistamos y vayamos ha desayunar.-Dije y nos fuimos ha desayunar ya vestidos y la verdad era un poco incómodo comer después de cómo nos pillaron.**

**-Bueno, yo me voy ha practicar con la espada, hay que mantener el cuerpo y la mente limpia.-Dijo Tsubasa.**

**-Yo os acompaño.-Dije y nos fuimos al patio en donde cada uno cogió una espada la verdad es que sería interesante, ya que los des país del hierro eran los mejores con la espada así que sería interesante enfrentarme con él.**

**-Te advierto chico que no será fácil enfrentarte a mí.**

**-No crea que se lo daré fácil.-Le dije y empezamos ha pelear con movimientos muy rápidos y los demás nos miraba impresionados, pero no debía ganar, tenía que perder así dejé caer mi espada.**

**-Vaya, no ha estado mal, ha sido impresionante.-Dijo Tora, pero noté que Hikari y Tsubasa me miraban serios y creo que sospecharon algo en mi forma de luchar.**

**-Me voy adiós.-Dijo Tsubasa seguido de su esposa que se fueron adentro del palacio y miré ha Hinata que tenía una expresión de preocupación en los ojos y creo que notó también que era muy posible que sospecharan de nosotros.**

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**COMENTAR POR FAVOR.**


	9. Chapter 9

CAP 9

POV HINATA:

Me había despertado con los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana, abría los ojos poco a poco para acostumbrarme ha la luz del sol. Cuándo ya podía abrir los ojos, noté en mi cuerpo alguien que me abrazaba y que mi cuerpo estaba desnudo, impulsada por el miedo cogí la manta para cubrirme y me arrinconé ha la pared, estaba tan asustada pero mi mayor sorpresa fue cuando me atreví ver el rostro de aquel hombre era Sasuke, estaba pálida pero me puse roja cuando ví que ha Sasuke solo le cubría una manta en la entrepierna, notaba como mis mejillas se enrojecían de la vergüenza.

Sasuke estaba despertándose mientras abría los ojos con dificultad y él me miró.

-S-Sasuke…-Dije mientras intentaba que mis palabras salieran pero no podía.

-Hinata, ¿no recuerdas lo que pasó?-Me preguntó mirándome fijamente y yo moví la cabeza diciendo que no.

Te contaré…

FLASH BACK:

Estábamos en nuestra habitación, los otros se habían ido ha pasear por la ciudad y nosotros preferíamos quedarnos en casa, tu leías un libro y yo miraba por la ventana aburrido.

-Hinata no sé si podré aguantar mucho más estando aquí.-Dije mientras apartaba la vista de la ventana para mirarte a ti.

-T-tranquilo Sasuke sólo faltan 4 meses.-Me dijo Hinata mientras me sonreías.

-Lo que digas pero no creo que pueda aguantar estar más con esa gente.-Dije mientras me tumbaba en la cama.

-No son tan malos.- dijo Hinata mientras seguías leyendo tu libro.

-Bueno yo tengo algo que nos va ha animar la noche.-Dije mientras sacaba una botella de ron.

-S-Sasuike somos menores, n-no podemos beber ron somos muy jóvenes.-Dijo Hinata mientras me mirabas con preocupación.

-Ya no somos unos críos y yo he sufrido mucho Hinata.-Dije con una mirada triste en los ojos mientras bebía de la botella de ron.

-Naruto-kun no encuentra la respuesta en una botella.-Dijo Hinata y eso me enfureció.

-¡Yo no soy ese dobe!-Grité mientras me levantaba de la cama.-No entiendo porque te gusta ese imbécil si no te ama y tú como una estúpida sigues enamorada de él, él quiere ha Sakura no a ti admítelo.-Le grite ha Hinata mientras la miraba con desprecio y yo me esperaba que empezara ha llorar y se disculpara como siempre.

-¡Tú que sabrás de amar ha alguien!-Me gritó Hinata mientras se ponía en frente de mí y en sus ojos podía ver furia y lágrimas, sus ojos no tenían la pureza de una niña pequeña que solían tener siempre ahora se veía furia en sus ojos, nunca la había visto así, era la primera mujer que se atrevía ha hablarme así.

-¿Qué?-Le pregunté confundido y sorprendido.

-Tú has seguido el camino que te lleva ha la oscuridad, la gente siempre ha querido que vuelvas y te han perdonada, Sakura siempre te ha querido y tu desprecias su amor como si fuera basura, tu dices que tus objetivos han sido matar ha tu hermano Itachi y reestablecer el clan Uchiha, pero matas ha tu hermano y estas destrozado y ahora vuelves ha Konoha y Sakura está dispuesta ha hacerte feliz y ha darte e hijos y todas las chicas de Konoha también pero tu las desprecias y si sigues así la gente no te aceptará y las chicas de Konoha no van ha estar ahí.-Me dijo Hinata pero en sus ojos había mucha furia acumulada de todos los años que había querido gritar pero no podía hacer nada ya que tenía toda la razón del mundo, Hinata era tan distinta ha las demás chicas ella era más tierna y pura pero sobre todo, mucho más rara.

-Tú has tenido familia yo no.-Le dije con una mirada asesina.

-¿Familia? Ja, ja, ja. Neji era toda la familia para mí, los otros me han odiado y despreciado, he sido una vergüenza para mi padre y el resto de mi clan.-Dijo Hinata y entonces empezó ha llorar.

-Hinata, tu y yo hemos sufrido mucho eso nos convierte en iguales ha pesar de ser completamente distintos.-Dije mientras me sentaba ha su lado y le ofrecía la botella de ron y ella se la bebió entera de un trago, yo hice lo mismo con otra botella.

-Sasuke, siento lo de…-Me dijo Hinata pero la interrumpí porque no quería que si disculpara.

-Tranquila, tienes toda la razón del mundo uy sabes que Naruto es un idiota, tu tienes muy buen cuerpo y eres muy hermosa.-Le dije y Hinata se puso muy roja.

-S-sasuke-kun…-Me dijo muy roja.

-Sólo digo la verdad eres muy hermosa.-Le dije y en ese momento tuve la necesidad de acercarme ha ella ty ella hizo lo mismo y nos dimos un tierno beso, era tan inocente y entonces empecé ha besarle el cuello estaba muy excitado.

-Ah…Sasuke-kun…para…-Dijo Hinata mientras con sus manos intentaba echarme pero al cabo de rato dejó de intentarlo y yo le quité la ropa y pude ver que tenía unos pechos enormes y un esbelto cuerpo, Naruto era idiota dejando escapar una chica así y ella mequitaba la ropa excitada y así hicimos algo prohibido, que un Uchiha y un Hyuga hicieran el amor algo que se pagaba ha muerte.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Al oír la historia de Sasuke empecé ha recordar todo y estaba segura de que si la gente se llegaba ha enterar mi padre me mataría ya que además de acostarme con un Uchiha me había perdido la virginidad antes de casarme.

-No te preocupes no se lo diré ha nadie, tu reputación esta ha salvo pero bien que gritabas mi nombre entre orgasmo y orgasmo.-Me dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa y yo me enrojecí al oír eso.

FIN POV HINATA

POV SASUKE

-Yo Sasuke, no te amo.-Me dijo y me eché ha reír ¿acaso pensaba que me iba ha enamorar de ella por acostarme con ella?

-No estoy enamorada de ti, tu has sido una chica mas y ya está nada más.-Dije mientras iba al baño pero al llegar al baño dejé de reír y empecé ha pensar que cuando me acosté con Hinata habíasentido algo que nnca había sentido con alguna otra mujer, no podía dejar de repetirmelo en la cabeza, era una sensación muy extraña y nunca me había sentido así pero no iba ha dejar que un Uchiha como yo se obsesionara con alguien como Hinata, pero con Hinata me sentía tan bien pero no me estaba enamorando de ella, o si…

FIN POV SASUKE

COMENTAR POR FAVOR SI QUERÉIS QUE LA CONTINÚE PRONTO.


	10. Chapter 10

CAP 10

POV HINATA:

Estaba en mi cama durmiendo plácidamente cuando de repente oí un grito me hizo despertar y Sasuke y yo nos levantamos de la cama sobresaltados.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-Preguntó Sasuke.

-No lo sé.-Dije y fuimos corriendo hacia donde provino el grito y nos encontramos ha todos inconscientes.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Pregunté mientras iba ha ayudar ha Kokoro.

-Han…entrado unos hombres…y…os buscaban….-Dijo Kokoro mientras se intentaba sentar pero de repente sentí que dos personas estaban detrás de nosotros y al girarme me iban ha atacar con una espada pero Sasuke lo bloqueó con su espada.

-Hinata activa tu Byakugan y vamos ha luchar.-Me dijo y yo así lo hice y me puse ha luchar con el segundo hombre.

-Tu eres una Hyuga y no la princesa Yuki pero me da igual, no puedo dejar testigos ¡Jutsu de congelación!-Dijo mi contrincante y de repente sentí como me congelaba y no podía moverme y él se disponía ha atacarme. Sentía como mi vida pasaba ante mis ojos y de repente me vino ha la imagen mi padre que me decía: ´´ Eres una vergüenza y nunca llegarás ha nada nunca…´´

Esas palabras se repetían en mi cabeza sin cesar y no podía seguir viendo como los demás me rescataban tenía que hacer algo pero ya así que con todas mis fuerzas rompí el hielo y y activé mi Byakugan y al hacerlo le ataqué con un golpe en el estómago.

-Imposible…nadie…había hecho eso jamás…-Al decir esto el hombré cayó muerto y yo me desmayé.

FIN POV HINATA

POV SASUKE:

Estaba cara ha cara con el enemigo mientras empuñaba mi espada.

-No soy el mejor pero creo que no será difícil derrotar ha un príncipe mimado como tú.-Me dijo el enemigo mientras reía.

-No estés tan seguro.-Le dije mientras activé mi sharingan infierno y entonces noté como el rostro del hombre se ponía pálido y lleno de miedo.

-Tu no eres Tosino…eres Sasuke Uchiha.-Me dijo y yo sonreí y el hombre empezó ha gritar de dolor mientras cayó muerto.

-No ha sido para tanto.-Dije y me giré para ver que Hinata estaba inconsciente.

-¡Hinata!-Grité desesperado mienras la cogí entre mis brazos.

-¡Qué ha pasado!-Dijeron unos ninja médicos que entraron de repente en la habitación.

-Ese hombre es uno de los criminales más buscados.-Dijo uno de los ninjas médicos que señalaba al contrincante con el que había luchado Hinata.

-¿De verdad?-Les pregunté sorprendido.

-Así es, es impresionante que esta chica le haya derrotado y siga viva, muchos de los mejores ninjas lo han intentado y han muerto.-Me dijo y yo estaba sorprendido de lo que había mejorado Hinata en todo este tiempo era muy fuerte.

FIN POV SASUKE

POV HINATA:

Habría mis ojos poco a poco y pude ver que estaba en un hospital y que Tsunade estaba en mi habitación junto con Sakura.

-¿Q-qué ha pasado?-Le pregunté mientras me sentaba y noté que estaba llena de vendas.

-Has vencido al enemigo Hinata y era uno de los más buscados.-Me dijo Tsunade y yo me sorprendí.

-¿Eso significa?-Le pregunté ansiosa.

-Enhorabuena, eres una jonin.-Me dijo Tsunade y yo estaba muy feliz de ser jonin por fin pero de repente me vino ha la cabeza Sasuke.

-¿Y Sasuke?-Le pregunté preocupada.

-Sasuke está en el pasillo con Kiba, Shino, Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, Naruto, Choji, Tenten y Lee.-Me dijo Sakura señalándomelos y yo salí de la cama olvidandome por completo del dolor y salí de la habitación y todos voltearon ha verme.

-¿Hinata?-Dijo Sasuke y no sé lo que me pasó pero de repente fui corriendo ha abrazar ha Sasuke mientras lloraba en su pecho.

-Sasuke…gracias.-Dije y en aquel momento sentí como Sasuke me abrazó y al romper el abrazo todos los del hospital nos miraban en estado de chok y los chicos con cierto rubor en las mejillas y yo no lo entendía hasta que ví que tenía una bata muy corta que apenas me cubría el trasero y me puse tan roja que salí corriendo ha mi habitación.

FIN POV HINATA

POV SASUKE:

Me reí cuando Hinata salió corriendo ha su habitación avergonzada, la verdad es que esta chica cambiaba mucho de personalidad de atrevida ha tímida era una chica muy extraña.

Salimos afuera ha tomar un café y Sakura fue con nosotros no se nos ocurría nada de que hablar y era muy incómodo pero Sai rompió el silencio rápidamente.

-Hinata además de tener una cara preciosa y unos pechos perfectos tiene unas piernas preciosas y un culo muy sexy.-Dijo Sai y todos casi nos atragantamos con el café.

-¡Sai!-Gritaron Sakura, Ino y Tenten.

-Solo digo la verdad y tambien hace muy buena pareja con Sasuke.-Dijo Sai y esta era la gota que colmó el vaso así que saqué mi espada disponiéndome ha matar ha Sai pero los chicos me cogieron rápidamente.

-¡Soltarme!-Les grité mientras intentaba desacerme de su agarre pero me era imposible.

-Chicos.-Me detuve y vi que era Tsunade con Hinata así que guardé mi espada.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Le pregunté.

-Me preguntaba si alguno de vosotros podría acompañar ha Hinata ha casa.-Dijo Tsunade.

-Lo haré yo que soy su compañero de equipo.-Dijo Kiba.

-¡De eso nada lo haré yo!-Dijo Nruto y empezaron ha discutir la verdad es que discutían por cualquier cosa y yo me cansé de sus discusiones.

-Lo haré yo.-Dije con voz firme y todos se sorprendieron incluída Hinata.

-¿C-cómo?-Me preguntó Tsunade sorpendida.

-He dicho que lo haré yo y se acabó.-Dije y empecé ha caminar con Hinata hacia su casa. Notaba como todo el mundo nos ,iraba sorprendidos por la calle pero me daba igual ya que no tenía nada de malo acompañar ha una chica ha su casa.

Al entrar al barrio Hyuga, las caras de sorpresa se transformaron en desprecio, no veían bien que acompañara ha una Hyuga yo un Uchiha ha su casa, pero sinceramente me daba igual ya que eran unos idiotas por estar siempre presionando y maltratando ha Hinata y si lo que me contó aquella noche era cierto eran unos seres despreciables ya que una debilucha no habría podido derrotar ha uno de los ninjas más buscados y estar viva para contarlo, y tampoco podía una debilucha convertirse en Joninha temprana edad, nosotros, Hinata y yo éramos jonin así que Hinata no era una fracasada en todo caso era la ínica fuerte de su familia.

Al llegar a la entrada de su casa me quedé mirando ha Hinta y ella me miró ha mi.

-Bueno adiós.-Dije.

-Adiós Sasuke.-Me dijo Hinata y caminé ha paso lento en dirección contraria.

-¡Sasuke!-Me gritó Hinata y me dí la vuelta y pude ver ha Hinata muy roja.

-¿Dime?-Le pregunté serio pero en el fondo estaba muy contento de que me hubiera detenido para estar con ella.

-¿Q-quieres pasar?-Me dijo y la verdad es que me algró bastante pero no lo podía notar.

-Claro.-Dije mientras entraba en la casa y ya no había duda, estaba enamorado de la chica más parecida ha mi madre que es la chica más dulce, buena, generos, fuerte, amable y hermosa de todo el mundo, estaba enamorado de Hinata.

CONTINUARÁ…

Por favor comentar y decirme nuevas ideas.

¡ADIÓS!


End file.
